1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rocker arm unit constituting a valve gear for internal combustion engines such as gasoline engines, diesel engines and the like.
2. Related Art
Japanese patent application publication JP-A-2002-155710 discloses a rocker arm unit comprising a rocker arm, a lash adjuster supporting the rocker arm so that the rocker arm is swingable, and a plate-shaped clip bridging the lash adjuster side and the rocker arm side with each other thereby to connect both sides. The rocker arm is swung by rotation of a cam in order to open and close a valve. The lash adjuster automatically adjusts a valve clearance. The clip realizes a combined handling of the lash adjuster and the rocker arm, thereby improving the assembling of the lash adjuster and the rocker arm onto a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine.
The aforementioned clip is made by punching out a metal plate according to shapes of attachment portions of the lash adjuster and the rocker arm and thereafter bending the metal plate. This increases a manufacturing cost of the clip, posing a problem.